1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin covered foamed plastic seat and, more particularly, to such a seat incorporating indentations at desired positions in a process of manufacturing.
2. Description of the Background Art
The skin covered foamed plastic seats have been utilized extensively for car seat cushions and seat backs. Among such car seat cushions and car seat backs using skin covered foamed plastic seats, there is a type of car seat cushions and car seat backs such as a seat cushion 2 and a seat back 3 of a car seat 1 shown in FIG. 1 which incorporate indentations 9. As shown in FIG. 2 for a part of the seat cushion 2, the skin covered foamed plastic seat comprises a skin cover 6 which includes a surface skin and a wadding, and a pad member 8. The indentation 9 is made from a sewed up portion 7 of the skin cover 6 pinched by a clip 17.
To manufacture such a skin covered foamed plastic seat with indentations, a mold 11 shown in FIG. 3 will be used, which comprises a lower mold 12 having protrusions 14 at location at which the indentations are to be made, and an upper mold 12 to be assembled over the lower mold 13. The skin cover 6 will be placed over the lower mold 12 with its sewed up portions 7 engaged with the protrusions 14 of the lower mold 12, and the clip 17 is attached over the sewed up portions 7 to secure the engagement between the sewed up portions 7 and the protrusions 14, and with the upper mold 13 assembled with the lower mold 12 the liquid foam resin which will become a pad member 8 after foaming process will be poured into a space between the lower mold 12 and the upper mold 13.
However, it has been difficult to make the engagement between the sewed up portions 7 and the protrusions 14 tightly secured, and the clip 17 has not been well combined with the pad member 8, both of which contributing to an instability of the clip 17. This instability of the clip 17 made it difficult to obtain indentations 9 of the desired shape at the desired location conventionally.